Research Misconduct, defined as deliberate fabrication, falsification and plagiarism in proposing, performing, reporting and or reviewing research, is a significant but insidious threat to the research enterprise globally. The overall goal of our project is to increase the capacity of Moi Teaching and Referral Hospital / Moi University Institutional Research and Ethics Committee (MTRH/MU IREC) to prevent, detect and manage research misconduct in Moi University College of Health Sciences, Kenya by developing and implementing a scalable modular institutional framework for preventing, detecting and managing research misconduct. To achieve this goal, we will engage HIV researchers, the research ethics committee (REC) leadership and national research regulatory bodies to estimate the prevalence of research misconduct in recent HIV research and document perceptions on occurrence of the research misconduct (AIM1); document perceptions on the current capacity to prevent, detect and manage research and the characteristics of a model institutional framework to manage research misconduct (AIM 2) and identify and document international best practices through broad literature review and benchmarking visits to United States and sub-Saharan Africa institutions where such capacity exists and is functional (Aim 3-sub-AIM3a). Utilizing the body of knowledge gathered through AIM1, 2 & 3-sub-AIM3a, we shall hold a 2-day national workshop, involving local research stakeholders and international bioethics experts, to adapt the international best practices to the local setting and formulate a scalable modular institutional framework for prevention, detection and management of RM in Kenya (AIM3- Sub-AIM3b). Finally, we shall implement, on a pilot basis, the model institutional framework in MTRH/MU IREC specifically and Moi University, broadly, and document the lessons learned (AIM3-sub-AIM3c). The 3-year project will implement AIMS1, 2, & 3-sub-AIM3a in the first project year, AIM3- Sub-AIM3b in the first quarter of project year 2 and AIM3-sub-AIM3c from project year 2, quarter 2 to project year 3. The project deliverables will include number of HIV researchers & research regulators sensitized, project reports and manuscripts for peer reviewed publication on perceived prevalence of research misconduct in Kenya (AIM1) and perceptions of researchers and REC managers and researchers on occurrence of research misconduct (AIM1); perceptions on current capacity of RECs in Kenya to prevent, detect and manage research misconduct and perceived characteristics of a model institutional framework to manage research misconduct (AIM2); international best practices and cases studies of at least 3 functional institutional frameworks (AIM3-Sub-AIM3a); report on Kenya Research Misconduct workshop and the structure and functions of a model Kenyan modular institutional framework to prevent, detect and manage research misconduct (based on international best practices and locally relevant)(AIM3-Sub-AIM3b) and finally a report and manuscript on lessons learnt in implementing the modular framework in Moi University College of Health Science led by MTRH/MU IREC (AIM3- Sub-AIM3c). Additional outcomes shall be the number of MTRH/MU IREC members and Moi University researchers trained in responsible conduct of research and structures established under the framework modules. The overall impact of the project will be to increased capacity of Moi University to address research misconduct; create a national awareness on research misconduct as a threat to the research enterprise in Kenya; initiate a national dialogue on research misconduct and avail a nationally scalable institutional framework for managing research misconduct that can be implemented in other Kenyan institutions.